Charity Hirz/Quotes
Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Annie McRae: What about Jamie? She was rude and wicked, but I think she was just following orders. Hadeline even called her a fool. Charity: I know. She turned out not to be so bad after all. Annie McRae: Look, I can assure you she's really nice. Charity: Annie, you leave me no choice. Charity: Thanks for your...Wait...are you Conrad? Conrad: Hello, Charity. Charity: Did I say you were next? Savannah: Ma'am? Charity: You just cut in front of all those students. You don't think I know what a line is? Charity Hirz: Cherical! Take Annie and get out of here Cherical McSnake: Right away. Savannah van Dukas: What about me? Charity Hirz: tosses one of the lightning cuffs to Savannah and walks over, bends down, and tied the boots to Savannah's feet, then gently hands her a sword. Then she steps back and draws her sword. I will give you a fair fight. Savannah van Dukas: Eh? Charity Hirz: And now! Charity: After tonight, no one will refuse to bow. After tonight... hurls her away flashbacks Nataya Hirz: Charity? Charity: Yes, mother? Nataya Hirz: Bad news...the doctor said you had an eating disorder, amid other more mild disabilities. I am taking you to the doctor to rid you of it. Charity: What's that? Nataya Hirz: A disability of sorts. flashbacks Cherical McSnake: I...don't exactly know. What's your name, beautiful? Charity Hirz: Charity. Ratiguise opens fire Charity Hirz: If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too! Doctor Ratiguise: No. You need to move aside. Charity Hirz: Never! Doctor Ratiguise: Fine. fires, but Charity reflects his ammunition against him. Cherical McSnake: You saved my life! For that, I hereby declare a life debt to you. I am now your servant. Charity Hirz: Um...OK. flashbacks Charity Hirz: Did I ever tell you about my pills? Cherical McSnake: No. Charity Hirz: Well, the secret ingredient is crossed ink. I've discovered that. Can you help me build a camp? By the lake? Cherical McSnake: Sure. flashbacks flashbacks Charity Hirz: Cherical? Cherical McSnake: Yes? Charity Hirz: After the cross letters work, I will be a superhero. I will use my powers to help uplift people. I hate to put the kids through this. I promise, I will shut down the factory the day the ink runs through. And it is my number one priority to return the kids home safely. Then we will finish the last stage. I already finished my suit. Cherical McSnake: I promise, I will help you. I will. D.I.T. Journal: Charity Hirz Charity: Why did you become a lifeguard? You know, out of any career you could have gone after? Conrad: Because I liked swimming, I liked uplifting people, and it paid well. And there’s so much entertainment down below. Although I sat atop this crazy slide, I rarely rode down with people, and you were the first adult I’ve rode with. I didn’t even know it was you until we climbed out and I could see you directly. Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Quotes